the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Edwards' Group
"...this story...it's about us. '''It always has been',"'' -- Edwards says goodbye to his group one last time before leaving D.C Edwards' Group is a survivor group formed in Season 1, Season 2 ''and ''Season 14 ''of The Walking Dead by EDStudios. The group was originally formed by Harry Edwards out of the remnants of the Clarkson Survivors and would eventually become the core of what would grow into the Commonwealth of New Graystone. The group serves as the centre of the story, with a few of its surviving members appearing in the [[The 'New Age' Extension|'New Age''' Extension]]. The group has been succeeded by the Commonwealthers and, by extension, Hope's Group and subsequent civilizations such as the Columbian Commonwealth and the Legion. Pre-Apocalypse Although the members of the individual groups knew each other before the apocalypse, nobody knew each other between the different groups. However, they have slowly developed a close connection with one another, and now they even identify themselves as a family. Post-Apocalypse The group has overcome several hostile groups and communities over the years, each time losing their homes or friends, and Edwards often losing his way and morale, but he has managed to bump back to lead his people again. Season 1 Main Article: The Clarkson Survivors Edwards' very first group was formed in the early days of the apocalypse, consisting of himself and his fellow British students who had taken a holiday to the city of Upswitch in the US sponsored by their school back home. The group took up residence in the Clarkson School. Four months later, the group faced a family of cannibals who had managed to remain human due to the consumption of human flesh. A year after the outbreak, the group were forced to leave their home and set out on a fateful journey to Port Collier, in hopes of finding a boat and eventually a fortress called "Greencole", located far to the north. The excursion failed due to the actions of the leader of a hostile community within the city, forcing what remained of the group into the wilds of Bennington National Park. Season 2 Main Article: The Hometown Survivors Following the escape from Hometown, the remnants of the Clarkson Survivors and Drew's group decided to accompany one another north, learning along the way that they all worked well together and got along. Following their victory over Carter's Bandits, the two groups decided to accompany each other permanently, and as one they headed west into the wilderness to find a new home. Season 3 Main Article: Hotel Survivors 16 months later, the group have built a small community in the ruins of a zombie apocalypse-themed hotel. They were forced to evacuate the hotel when a massive herd attacked it, resulting in the deaths of several of their members. The group made their way across the walker-infested Deadlands and into the city of Gravesville. Season 4 - Season 13 Main Article(s): Greencole Group, Greencole Once the group occupies Greencole and defeats the String Gang, they evolve into the Greencole Group. In the following thirteen years, the group is forced to defend their home from numerous outside threats. Season 14 - Season 15 Main Article(s): Adams Air Force Base, Archangel Rebellion, Prescott, Fairbanks Captured by the Frontiersmen, the Greencole Group ally with the tribal militia led by Nicolas in order to escape Archangel. Instead of serving as the sole leader, Edwards leads the militia alongside Drew Stanton, forming the Edwards-Stanton Militia. Season 16 - Season 21 Main Article: New Graystone Alliance of United Settlements, Adams Air Force Base, Prescott, Fairbanks, Thomaston, Alexandria, Amjori, Blessing's Ridge, Site 65 Following the signing of the treaty in the ruins of New Graystone, the communities of Adams Air Force Base, Prescott, Fairbanks and Thomaston united their militias to defend their territory from the Frontiersmen, forming the New Graystone Alliance of United Settlements. Over the course of the war, the NGA recruited the settlements of Alexandria, Amjori and Blessing's Ridge, as well as several free tribes. As the war began to draw to a close, the settlements decided to create an organised nation that covered most of what was the northern United States. Following the Battle of Archangel, the NGA was dissolved and reformed as the State of New Graystone. Season 22 - Season 27 Main Article: State of New Graystone Season 28 - Season 35 Main Article(s): Commonwealth of New Graystone, Commonwealthers After their brief war with the Fear, the State of New Graystone claimed their lands and used the forests to help build up their new nation further. The State eventually entered into an agreement with the Commonwealth of New Buckingham and renamed itself the Commonwealth of New Graystone. The Commonwealth had enough influence and territory to be viewed by many as the birthplace of a new civilization. When the war with the Government ended and Edwards retired for good, the group disbanded. The group's legacy was continued and upheld by the Commonwealthers. Members The Clarkson Survivors * Alex Junior * ''Harry Edwards'''' ''- leader (de-facto) * Holly Parker * Justinas Grant '' * ''James Cottingham * Ben Appleby * Aaron Ganger * Sarah Terringham * Emma Cottingham * Daniel Cottingham * Ashleigh Formerly: * Liam * Shadowman Hometown Survivors Hotel Survivors * Alex Junior * Drew Stanton * Harry Edwards - leader * Holly Parker * Justinas Grant * Ben Appleby * Becky Grace Greencole Group Trivia * It is the first group to have more than one iteration: the Clarkson Survivors, Hometown Survivors, Hotel Survivors, the Greencole Group, the Edwards-Stanton Militia, Fort Clarkson, and the Commonwealth of New Graystone, otherwise known as the Commonwealthers. ** The only other group this applies to is the Government: the Government Army and Eden's Militia. Category:Groups Category:Disbanded Category:Edwards' Group